The Spirt of TPC
by qtcarey
Summary: A familiar face returns to the pc... Catfights, Dramas, and more!


The Spirit of the Pretty Committee

By Carey Shook

Massie Block: Suddenly, A beautiful familar face comes back into her life... none other then the officail alpha of the pretty committe.. While everyone else exept Alicia seems to want her as alpha, Massie does too... but does she want everyone to think of her as last years sevens?

Alicia Rivera: Likes Massie and Krysta, but... who should she pick? Both BFFS... plus, juggling time with Josh!

Kristen Greggory: Is so liking Krysta, she's a new running partner! She is convinced that Krysta is the better Alpha, but what will happen?

Dylan Marvil: Finnaly found a working diet! She is exitcted that Krysta is here, and she likes her alot. She also wants Krysta to be Alpha...

Claire Lyons: Has to make Krysta fall in love with her... otherwise shes dead-lbr meat...

Krysta Zerance: A Skinny, Brown haired girl with not even a speckle of freckle on her flawless skin. With her upper-class richness, talent, the looks, and the adduite Krysta is the perfect Alpha. She hates Claire and is tottaly convinced that if she let her in, she'd ruin the whole 'pretty' part of the clique. Kristen and Dylan are very cool, so of course their in on her list. Alicia and Massie of course!

Dedicated to my best friend.

Westchester Mall

Starbucks

1:42pm

August 27th 2007

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan all sat at a booth in Starbucks. They all had their coffee, and were now talking about school starting again.

"So who's ready for the new year?" Claire said, breaking the silence.

"I guess I am, but then again, I don't know," Dylan said, being herself. Massie wasn't paying attention, as she was smiling at the cute cashier guy, Travis.

"How 'bout you, Mass?" Claire asked. Massie was still smiling, and flipping her hair at Travis. "Massie?!" Claire screamed/asked.

"Huh?" Massie asked, finally turning her head around.

"Never mind, go flirt with the cashier," Claire replied.

"Fine with me," Massie said, walking up to Travis.

"Hey Travis," Massie said, flirtily.

"Oh, Hey," He replied, flatly.

"What sup?" she asked.

"Nothin'… So yeah, I get off work soon, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to, well, hang out? Like go to a movie?" Travis asked, looking deeply in Massie's amber eyes.

Massie looked back into his hazel eyes, look at her friends, then looked back at Travis's hazel-colored puppy dog eyes. How could she resit.

"Of course, I'd love to," Massie replied, bating her eyelashes.

"Great," he said, grinning.

"I can't wait. I'll be with my friends until you get off, 'kay?" Massie asked.

"Fine with me," He said. Massie flirtatiously walked over to the booth, where her friends were.

She sat down and said," I have gossip, worth like 10 points!"

"Spill," Alicia said, sternly.

"A ninth grader just asked me to a movie!" she whispered/screamed.

"Nuh-uh!" Claire screamed. Everyone stared at her, in confusion, but then Alicia pointed at the door, still sitting down then said,

"Nuh-uh!" Massie, Kristen, and Claire all turned their heads to the door. Standing there was a goddess. Long, sparkling brown hair, no freckles, nor zits, skinny, tall, beautiful girl. She walked over to the Pretty Committee.

"I believe this is the pretty committee?" the mystery girl asked.

"Is it really yo-?"Massie stammered.

"Why, yes, Massie. I am back!" she said, putting her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Krysta? Krysta Elizabeth Zerance?" Alicia and Massie asked at the same time.

"Um, Yeah. It's Little me, back from New Hampshire!" she shouted grinning, putting her hands in the air.

"Ehmagawd!!" Massie and Alicia, then got up to hug her. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire just sat there in their seats, not knowing who she is.

"This is Krysta. She was in with us before you moved here, Kristen. Same with you Dylan. She moved to New Hampshire for like 5 years i think..., then I guess you came back!" Massie said, still squealing and smiling.

"Oh…" Kristen and Claire and Dylan said together.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you both," Krysta told the two. Krysta got out her red iPhone ingraved saying 'We will miss ya dear! We double-heartt you 4ever!- - The Pretty Girls-' and texted Massie.

KRYSTA: Umm, do we like them? or are they lbr's just to be hidden in the shadows of the pc's greatness?.

MASSIE: Well... Kristen is awesome, like Dylan, but Claire is kinda iny-outy, get it?"

KRYSTA: Well..., so I guess that means Claire is out, cause the max we made for the clique rule is 5. And since im back, I must be in, I mean right?

MASSIE: of-course. We heart you, and always have.

KRYSTA: haha, i know. i heart you too. lol

MASSIE: So when should we break the news to C?

ALICIA: huh?!

DYLAN????

KRISTEN: uhmmm what?!?

MASSIE: Well when K, Leesh, and me started the PC, we made all the rules, and the rule was only 5 max ppl in the PC. And Claire is the less needed, as you all know.

ALICIA: So does that mean Krys is alpha again?

KRISTEN: Mass, you wernt alpha for once??!?!?!

MASSIE: Yeahh…

KRISTEN: woahhh!

ALICIA: yeah…

KRYSTA: Okay, no more bout the past. Lets get to work. So am I alpha or betta? Either one, cause I made this ah-mazing clique.

MASSIE: idk; Idc either, as long as im A or B; what ya say A, D, and K?

KRISTEN: I'd say… Krysta, cause I wanna see how she is, srry M.

DYLAN: idc. I'd say Krys too, time for a big change, srry.

ALICIA: umm…. I want M to stay. But then, I want Krys to be alpha. So idk. Im not voting..

MASSIE: you gotta leesh.

KRYSTA: Seriously, don't act like you are deciding on raulph lauren scarves, or raulph lauren tops.

ALICIA: hmmm… Massie... ? Srry K...

MASSIE: Thx for sure Leesh... but I really do want to be alpha myself, but its a whole lot of pressure as you all know. So maybe Switch every month and then we can decide who really is the best alpha?

KRYSTA: mkkay sounds cool. Do you still do F-N sleepovers?

MASSIE: Um, yeah.

KRYSTA: okay, well brake the ice to C 2nite then. Done?

MASSIE: done,

ALICIA: Done,

KRISTEN: doneeee,

DYLAN: and done.


End file.
